raroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Join Araluen
Fill out the form below and mirror the example. Admins such as the founder or B-Crats do not need approval, but must put their character on the page as reference. Joining Form Consists Of... The heading should be the name of your character. Character Name: '''List the full name of your character here, please :) '''Age: '''In years. '''Physical Description: '''What would this character look like from an outsider's point of view? What are their most distinguishing features? Be detailed. '''Fief: '''What Fief does this character belong to? '''Personality: Skills: Is this your first character?: 'Self explanatory '''What role would you like for your character: '''For example, Ranger, Ranger's apprentice, Battleschool apprentice, etc. '''Are you okay with the choice being at the Craftmaster's discretion? '''If you'd like your character to be apprenticed, are you okay with the Craftmaster being able to choose? Can the owner of the Ranger, if you'd like your character to be the apprentice, accept or decline your request? If the answer is no, your character may have to be discussed. Write N/A when there is no Craftmaster. For Ward members, having the choice up to the Craftmasters means that he/she can be chosen by any Crafmaster. '''Who is this character owned by?: '(leave a signature or link to your user and talk page). The character should then be approved, and the admins will add 'approved' next to the heading, in brackets. What Happens Then? Your character will either be accepted, declined, or put on hiatus. tbc. Lady Grace- (Automatically Accepted) 'Name: '''Lady Grace. '''Age: '''34 years. '''Physical Description: '''Lady Grace's appearance suits her name. She appears to float as she walks, moving with a graceful and lengthy stride. Her hair is ginger- brown in color, appearing lighter in the sunlight, and hangs around her shoulders. It is thick and luscious, outlining her heart-shaped face. Despite her fiery hair color, the rest of her radiates poise and intelligence. Her eyes are amber and seem to be amused at something constantly. Her cheeks are pale and have high cheekbones. Her features are well defined and proportionate. She is not beautiful, but is quite pretty. '''Personality: '''Lady Grace is very professional and takes her job seriously. She is a hard worker and stops at nothing when it comes to achieving her goals. She would rather die than not accomplish something, and is often found practicing endlessly with her dagger, or training and drilling her younger Couriers into perfection. Lady Grace is a hard taskmaster and not very forgiving of errors. She is stern, and shows her affection in her own odd way. When on diplomatic missions, she is evasive and straight to the point, being quick-witted and a smooth talker. Lady Grace is very skilled, but she has worked extremely hard to achieve what she has. '''Skills: '''Lady Grace is an excellent diplomat. She chooses her words wisely and is known to be able to worm her way out of tricky verbal situations. Lady Grace is familiar with many countries, and fluent in several languages. Her accent is not top-notch, but she can speak these quite well, and is very cold to those that mock her. She keeps a blank face well and is quite good at hiding emotions. She had practiced endlessly with her dagger and is very capable of using it harmfully. '''Is this your first character?: '''Yep. '''What role would you like for your character: '''Head of Diplomatic Corps, stationed in Araluen. '''Are you okay with the choice being at the Craftmaster's discretion?: '''Yes, N/A '''Who is this character owned by?: 'Warriorfan123. Ellerby (Automatically Accepted) 'Name: '''Ellerby Wood '''Age: '''35 years. '''Physical Description: '''He's quite square in frame, but round in the front. Once having been musclar and quite handsome, he's now squat with a potbelly. His hair is silvery-white and very shiny, surprisingly. He has a beard of similar color, quite long and usually bearing the remnants of his last meal. A magnificant mustache as been sprouted along with this beard, something he's quite proud of. His nose has been broken in many fights and is now crooked, along with his jaw. He bears several scars across his large arms, and this can be quite intimidating. However, Ellerby Wood's eyes quickly banish all these fears. They are bright blue and free of guile, twinkling merrily. His height has lessened, and his stomach has increased. His cheeks seem to be always a red color, but he's just a happy person in general. '''Personality: '''Jolly, happy, amiable Ellerby Wood. He can often be found giving strangers a hearty thump on the back for no good reason, and sometimes hands out free drinks when he's in a happy mood. He always finds some reason to be happy, whether it be the weather or news of a newborn nephew. Ellerby can put almost everyone at ease with one of his booming laughs, and always likes to find a reason to like someone. However, he can be very mood-swingy, and on his bad days he comes out to rant about who-knows-what. He is quick to anger but quick to forgive, and doesn't mind the occasional joke at the expense of himself. Generally, Ellerby is extrovert nonpareil, and loves a good chat with a nice swig of ale. '''Skills. '''He's a formiddable opponent on hand-to-hand combat, and moves with surprising grace for someone of his size. He is very powerful and strong, and sometimes literally throws cranky customers out of the door of his inn. Ellerby still loves a good skirmish once in a while. He likes to think that he is a great flirt, though really, he isn't. '''Is this your first character? '''No. '''Are you okay with the choice being at the Craftmaster's discretion?: ' N/A 'Who is this character owned by?: 'Warriorfan123. Elizabeth (Accepted) Name: Elizabeth Jonson Age: 16 Description: Elizabeth,or Lizzy,is a tall,skinny girl with dark colored hair and green eyes.She is young and curious,but polite. Personality: Elizabeth doesn't have many hobbies but she enjoys hunting.She is often considered meek and shy but in reality is quit tough.She is not to be messed with and is an expert with her dagger. Skills: Lizzy is quick but troubled at staying skill.She is active and never has a dull moment,and can be friendly with strangers.She is excellent at getting people to trust her,a valuable tool when getting information. Is this your first character?: yes What role do you want for your character?:Ranger's Apprentice Are you ok with the choice being at the craftmaster's discretion?:probably. Who is this character owned by?: Gigglekit wants to learn.Knowledge is the KEY Hi! One things before I accept her: - what fief? I need to add this to the form, but please inform me of what fief Ranger 20:46, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Oh....uh,Seacliff works. Gigglekit wants to learn.Knowledge is the KEY Alright, thank you. I'm also going to ask that you add a header next time you request to join c: also, do you mind waiting for a bit? There is no ranger at Seacliff Fief and I'd like time to make and introduce one c: Ranger 20:58, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Of course.And there was a header,but something in the code from your signature got messed up?When I tried to post it your Sig was the last thing on the page.I think the coding messed up my heading.I fixed it now. Gigglekit wants to learn.Knowledge is the KEY Glen (Automatically Accepted) '''Name: '''Jack Abney '''Age: '''19 '''Physical description: '''Jack is quite handsome, having a chiseled face, tousled blond hair, and mischevious blue eyes. His frame is slim and wiry, but he posses the great strength expected of a Ranger. His height is average, if leaning towards the tall side. An accident in his youth left a long scar alongside his left arm. '''Fief: '''Seacliff Fief '''Personality: '''Having lived a life with many children in her family, Jo is quite tough. She's the second-to-oldest and often has to manage her younger brothers and sisters. Jo is no-nonsense and very stern when she needs to be. She has a quick temper and her patience can be worn through very easily. She shows affection very subtely. '''Skills: '''Being a Ranger, Jack has a natural accuracy. His archery is considered average in the Corps, possibly due to the fact that he is a young ranger. Jack's knife-throwing skills are probably his strongest area, he is able to hit targets almost a hundred percent of the time. He's quite capable of dueling with them, too, and has no qualms against short-distance combat. His fist-fighting is quite good, and his reflexes are, like any Ranger's, superb. Jack's unseen movement is slightly above average, through nowhere as good as some of the others. He is an excellent rider, and has a very strong bond with his stallion Ace. '''Is this your first character? '''No. '''What role would you like for your character: '''Ranger '''Are you okay with the choice being at the Craftmaster's discretion? '''N/A '''Who is this character owned by?: Ranger 20:30, June 18, 2016 (UTC)